Nuptial Nightmares
by TwilightMomofTwo
Summary: As B & E's wedding draws nearer, strange things begin to happen - and the nuptial nightmares have an unexpected source. Will they make it to the altar? Collab w/ConfettiRainfall, AH, Winner of the Monster-In-Law contest, Public Vote and Judges' Choice.


**The Wrong Kind of Monster…In-law Contest  
**  
**Title: **Nuptial Nightmares  
**  
Name: **TwilightMomofTwo and ConfettiRainfall  
**  
Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M  
**  
Disclaimer:** Repeat after us: Twilight – not ours. This story – all ours. No copyright infringement is intended.  
For additional contest entries, please visit: **www . Fanfiction . net/u/2326991/Monster-In-Law_Contest**

* * *

The moment I saw him from across the Student Union at the University of Washington, I knew he was the only guy for me. We started dating at the beginning of my junior year and things quickly became serious. I started spending more and more time at Edward's apartment, staying the night and basically living with him. He graduated a year before me, and soon after found a great job in his field that kept him in Seattle. When he proposed on New Year's Eve of my senior year, of course I said yes.

Edward Cullen came from a great family. Almost instantly, his older brother, Emmett, treated me like a kid sister and Edward's twin sister, Alice, and I became fast friends. From the very beginning, his parents, Carlisle and Esme, treated me like a daughter. I loved Edward _and_ his entire family. And they loved me. Life couldn't get any better.

The entire family was elated when we announced our engagement and Esme and Alice demanded to be in charge of the wedding details – planning, ordering, everything. I gladly relinquished control and gave them free reign once they assured me that they would take care of it all. Since my inclination after Edward's proposal had been leaning more towards an elopement to Las Vegas, I was rather happy that my future mother and sister-in-law were so happily immersed in the whole process.

They almost didn't need my help. Alice reassured me that all I was expected to do was make the final decisions about the location for the reception, the cake, the flowers, pick out Edward's ring and show up for the ceremony. I knew I could handle that.

Edward and I decided to get married shortly before my graduation, and then take our honeymoon once I was done with school.

We were a few months away from the wedding when odd things began to happen. I tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach, chalking it up to wedding jitters.

I should have known better.

The first time my gut sent out a warning, it concerned Edward's wedding band. Alice had gone with me to the jewelry store to choose his ring. I had a fairly clear picture of what I was looking for, something masculine, befitting Edward's character and his penchant for simplicity. I was gazing over a few gold bands that the jeweler had put on a tray when Alice spoke up.

"Hmm, Bella, I'm not sure Edward would like any of these. They're so plain, too simple."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, wondering if he had mentioned something specific to his sister.

Alice pointed to a tray filled with flashy, gaudy diamond and platinum bands – exactly the kind Edward had told me he _didn't _want. I laughed.

"No, not those. Edward specifically asked me to stay away from diamond bands when we were here last. I bet Jasper would like them though," I said, chuckling.

Alice nodded her head, grinning. A short while later I found the perfect one – an elegant gold band with a satin finish over the center and polished edges. It was simple but classic, and I knew Edward would love it. I wrote out what I wanted engraved on the inside of the band and was told that I could pick it up the following week. When I received a phone call from our jeweler confirming that I could pick up Edward's ring, I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to see it and I was anxious to finally have his ring in my possession.

Needless to say, when I was handed and subsequently opened the box, I gasped. Instead of the gold band, there was a platinum band filled with diamonds. I immediately called out to Mr. James.

"I think you gave me wrong box," I said, handing it back to him.

"No," he said shaking his head. "This is definitely yours." He held out the form, pointing to the original slip as well as a change order slip.

"There's got to be some mistake," I replied, trying to maintain calm. "I didn't call and I certainly didn't pay _that _amount."

Although Edward had said to use the credit card he had given me, I had been saving and had used my own money to purchase his ring. However, as I looked closer at the change order sales slip, it appeared the sizable difference in price had, in fact, been charged to the credit card number he had given to me. I didn't understand what had happened, but I knew Edward would be unhappy with this band.

"I need to return this, get a credit and get the ring I originally ordered. I don't know who called you, but it most definitely was not me," I stated emphatically.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but there's nothing I can do. There's a no return policy on all engraved items," Mr. James said, his voice full of regret.

Edward's family had apparently been a patron of Mr. James' store for years and I could tell he was unhappy to have to turn down my request. I sighed. I didn't really have enough money to purchase another ring for Edward, but there was no way I would give him this one. I knew my parents would let me to borrow the money, but I needed to make sure the ring would be ready in time.

"If I just re-order the original ring, will it be ready by next week?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, in fact I can rush it for you and you'll have it in four days. Will that work for you?" Mr. James seemed as confused as I was, but at least he was trying to helpful.

"That would be fine. Do me a favor, please. Before you accept any other change orders, please call me on this number," I suggested, handing him a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it. "Hopefully that way we can eliminate any further problems."

"I'm assuming you still want this ring?" he asked, handing me the box.

I took it, knowing I was stuck with it. Perhaps Edward would wear it to some type of office function from time to time. Later, much later, I would explain to him what had happened. He wouldn't be happy, but I really wanted him to have the kind of ring that suited him, one that he had asked for. This garish thing certainly wasn't what he wanted.

I looked at the gaudy ring, reading the inscription. Well, at least they had gotten that right. The only person who had known what I had purchased and what I specifically didn't want was Alice. I thought about confronting her and asking her if she had changed the order, but decided against it. The problem was resolved. No harm done, so I decided to not mention anything to anyone. Of course Alice knew I was supposed to pick up Edward's ring and I couldn't wait to hear what she'd have to say when I didn't rant and rave at the mistake. I only hoped she would keep her mouth shut and not mention anything to Edward. It wasn't long afterward that Alice called.

"Did you pick up the ring?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," I answered, refusing to elaborate.

"How does it look?" She sounded a little nervous, as if waiting for me to explode.

"There was a slight misunderstanding, but it's okay," I replied calmly.

"What happened?"

"They ordered and engraved the wrong ring, the diamond and platinum one. But in hindsight, I think Edward will like this one better anyway. So no harm done," I said, trying not to sound annoyed as I lied through my teeth.

"Are you sure? I know he wanted something _plain_," Alice said.

"He'll love whatever I give him," I replied hastily. "I need to finish a few things. Call me later?" I was anxious to get off the phone.

"Sure, sure," Alice said as she hung up.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I couldn't shake the nagging feeling though – the seeds of doubt had been sown and were slowly taking root. I hated feeling that way. This was my future sister-in-law, my friend, and it seemed entirely out of character that she would do anything to sabotage my wedding.

I pushed the disturbing thought to the very back of my mind.

A few weeks later, afterI had picked up Edward's correct wedding band and hidden it carefully away for safe keeping, I stopped by my friend Jake's house. Jake was like a brother to me and had been thrilled and totally supportive when I told him about Edward. I made dinner for the two of us and we watched a couple of old movies, joking and laughing like a couple of kids most of the night. I wasn't keeping track of the time because Edward had told me that he would be working late. When my phone rang, I saw the time. I hadn't realized it was so late. It also occurred to me that I hadn't told Edward about my plans. I wasn't hiding anything, it just hadn't come up.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank goodness. I've been so worried about you. Where have you been?" Alice sounded concerned, but I didn't really understand why.

"Um, I've been at a friend's house, why? Did we have plans?" I asked, wondering if I had forgotten something important.

"No, but when I last spoke to Edward he was under the impression that you'd be home. I wanted to invite you for dinner since he was working late, but I've been calling and calling. I got worried and called him back, but he said he hadn't heard from you either," she rambled as I began to get annoyed.

"Alice, why didn't you call my cell before bothering Edward? Did I not just answer?" I tried to keep calm but it was getting difficult.

"Oh, I didn't think about it until this minute," she giggled.

I failed to see what was so funny about worrying Edward. He had a tendency to be a little possessive and now I'd have to reassure him that I was fine. I sighed.

"Well, now that you know I'm okay, I better call Edward," I stated curtly.

"No need, I'll call him for you," she insisted, "since I caused the confusion anyway."

"Alice, it's fine –"

That was all I got out before she hung up the phone. I decided to call Edward because I didn't want him to worry, but found his phone was busy. I'm sure Alice was talking with him. I hung up, waiting for his phone call as I looked over in Jake's direction. He sat watching me, not saying a word. I just shook my head. A moment later the phone rang.

"Hi, Edward," I said, knowing it was him from the phone's ring-tone.

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding more annoyed than worried.

"What do you mean?" I replied, not understanding his tone of voice.

"Where have you been? Alice said she's been trying to reach you, but hasn't heard from you. She's very worried, you know. This is so unlike you," he stated accusingly.

"What? I just spoke with her. It was the first time she called my cell all night. What did she say?" I demanded.

"Don't try to change the subject. Where. Are. You?" Edward shouted so loudly I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Alice said you were at some guy's house. A _friend_."

He made the last part sound like a dirty word. I instantly bristled at the underlying accusation.

"I'm at Jake's. We had dinner and were watching movies. Why am I explaining myself to you? Do you not trust me?"

A part of me was angry at Edward for his ridiculous outburst, but the other was filled with fury at Alice. But I was mostly hurt that all of a sudden Edward was questioning my loyalty, my total devotion and my love for him. Our wedding was only six weeks away – was he accusing me of being unfaithful? With Jake, of all people? He knew Jake and I had practically grown up together. He knew there was nothing romantic going on, and he had met Jake on numerous occasions and experienced the easy friendship between us.

"I need to finish what I'm working on so I can get home. I'll talk with you about this tomorrow," Edward replied haughtily before hanging up.

I stared into the phone, unable to believe what had just occurred. Edward and I had total and complete confidence in each other – where had this insecurity and defensiveness come from? Suddenly that nagging voice was yelling in my head and I seriously began to question whether Alice was trying to sabotage my wedding and my happiness.

"Jake, did you receive a wedding invitation?" I asked anxiously.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he replied nervously.

"I was worried that Alice hadn't sent them – what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?"

Now I was truly concerned.

"I didn't want to say anything to upset you, but –" Jake mumbled before handing me the invitation.

As I looked at the wedding invitation, I was appalled. I had not selected that pattern. In fact, it had been one we laughed at and joked about before spending two more days finding the perfect invitation. How in the world had these monstrosities been ordered? Then I noticed that my name _and _my parents' names were misspelled. What in the world was going on? I wanted to call Alice and scream at her, but it was late and I was tired, both mentally and physically. In all honesty, it wasn't going to do me or Edward any good to fight and argue over stupid wedding invites.

The only thing that was important was the end result – I just wanted to marry Edward. Of course his latest outburst made me doubt things, but I would deal with that in the morning.

Getting up, I thanked Jake for a good evening, knowing I probably would never have this time with him again. He looked at me with his sad puppy dog eyes. Apparently he had thought the same thing.

"Jake, we'll still be friends...I'll just be married," I said, smiling at him. I couldn't help but be filled with a peaceful feeling when I said the word married. It was still hard to believe.

"Wow – you'll be my old married friend," he chuckled.

I slapped his shoulder playfully before he pulled me into a hug.

"See you around," Jacob said before opening the door and watching me as I got into my car and drove away.

I stayed at my place that night, unwilling to go to Edward's and deal with the anger and disappointment I was feeling.

The next morning I was woke up to the sound of my phone. I thought it was Edward and was surprised when it was Laurent from the bakery.

"Good morning, Miss Bella," Laurent said with his thick French accent.

"Good morning, Laurent," I replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling to confirm your wedding cake order, of course," he said, laughingly.

"Of course," I chuckled.

"We have the five layer Red Velvet cake with cream cheese frosting covered in blood red roses," Laurent answered proudly as I gasped.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I didn't order that! I'm allergic to Red Velvet cake. I ordered a four tier white cake with strawberry fruit filling and your special 50/50 blend of Butter Cream and Rosette icing. Two of the layers were supposed to have Swiss dots and the alternating layers were plain and there were only supposed to be a few white roses in graduating sizes wrapping around from the bottom to the top. Where did you get Red Velvet?"

I was almost yelling at the poor man.

"Hmm, that is very interesting," Laurent replied. "I see there was a change order prepared, but there is no indication who authorized it. I'm so very glad I called you. We'll correct this matter immediately. Please do not worry, Miss Bella. You shall have the cake of your dreams," he said reassuringly.

"Thank you, Laurent. Please do not accept any additional changes unless you speak with me directly and, _please_, if you do receive any further anonymous changes, please call my cell phone before confirming. Thank you," I stated, trying to maintain some semblance of calm.

There was only one person who had enough information to destroy my wedding and it was _not_ my soon to be mother-in-law. Just as I was about to call Alice, my phone rang again.

"Mom?" I answered.

"Bella, honey, we just received the plane tickets for your wedding. Phil and I are absolutely thrilled and it was so nice of Edward's family to get them for us. We would have come regardless," my mother said, "but this was just so thoughtful of them."

"Yes, they are very generous people," I replied, having to bite back the anger I was currently experiencing toward Alice. "When are you coming in?"

As my mother excitedly rattled off the date and time of her arrival I realized the date was all wrong.

"Um, Mom … I'll have to get new tickets sent to you. Unless you just gave me the wrong date, you'll arrive a week after the wedding," I sighed in complete and utter frustration. My mother was so ditzy that she didn't even realize there was anything wrong with the tickets.

"Oh, how strange," was all Renee said before continuing on about everything happening in Florida before eventually giving me all the info I needed on the tickets.

I'd call the airline immediately. When I finally got off the phone with her, I decided I first needed to call Edward. I found it strange that he hadn't called me, but I knew he was busy. I just wanted to let him know that I would be using the credit card he had given me to get Renee's and Phil's tickets reissued. I realized by this time he would be in his office.

"Cullen," he answered abruptly.

"Edward?" I asked. He almost didn't sound like himself.

"Bella, I'm really busy. Is this an emergency?" he replied caustically.

I didn't understand what was wrong, but after all the little mix-ups, I was beginning to wonder if _he _was sabotaging the wedding. I had really had enough.

"No, Edward," I said loudly. "There's absolutely nothing wrong. Other than the fact that the wrong wedding band was mysteriously ordered and the wrong invitations were mailed out. Not to mention that my name and my parents' names were misspelled. Then I get a phone call this morning and _someone _ordered a Red Velvet cake for our wedding reception – you know, the kind I'm allergic to? And now the tickets that were sent to Renee and Phil are for the week _after _the wedding. On top of that, while spending an evening with my old friend Jake whom you know, I might add, I feel like I'm being accused of cheating by my soon-to-be-husband. Other than that, Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play?"

I was so frustrated that I began to cry, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction so I hung up the phone. Maybe there wouldn't be a wedding after all. I didn't want to speak to Edward or anyone else in his family so I turned off my cell phone and left the house. Edward and I used to go to one of the parks on campus; it was kind of hidden away and not many people knew about it. I needed some fresh air and time so I got in my car and drove there. I cried and cried some more until I finally calmed down.

When I turned back on my phone there were about a dozen missed calls and as many texts from Edward and, of course, Alice. I didn't check any of them, instead deciding to call Edward. I had only been incommunicado for about an hour, not long enough for him to get too worked up, especially if he was as busy as he'd said he was.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." The words rushed out of Edward's mouth so quickly I barely had a chance for them to sink in. "I didn't realize there had been so many problems. Apparently Alice didn't either."

"Oh, no," I muttered. "You called Alice?"

"Well, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, sounding confused.

I wanted to tell him what I truly thought, but I needed to get off the phone and call Laurent and the airline.

"No reason. I took care of remedying the problems myself. Alice has done enough already," I said. At least I enjoyed the double entendre.

"Oh, well, I just thought she should be aware," he muttered.

I wasn't in a mood to go over everything with Edward, so I quickly go off the phone so I could call Laurent to make sure the cake order hadn't changed. Just as I was about to call, the phone rang again.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about all the problems?" Alice asked, sounding put off. "I would have taken care of everything for you."

She sounded a bit angry and I wondered if it was because I had thwarted her efforts, at least thus far, to ruin my wedding. I didn't really have any proof, so I didn't want to accuse her, but my gut told me I was right.

"It's okay, Alice," I replied sweetly. "Everything is fine _now_." I still needed to change the airline tickets and reconfirm the cake order, so I wanted to get off the phone quickly.

"Well, next time don't hesitate to let me know. I told you that I'd take care of everything for you, and _I_ _will._" Her answer sounded almost like a veiled threat.

"Yes, of course," I ground out. "Thank you." I disconnected the call.

I called Laurent one more time to confirm the order and he very kindly went over everything with me and assured me several times that no one in the bakery was allowed to accept changes to my order unless they spoke with him and only after he confirmed them with me. I felt a little relieved, giving me the strength I needed to call the airline.

After spending nearly an hour on the phone, canceling and reissuing Renee's and Phil's tickets, I decided to email Edward. We had never had a disagreement before and for the first time ever, our relationship felt strained. I knew there was a lot of pressure on both of us with the wedding only six weeks away, but I thought we should air out a few things, even though I was hesitant to speak with him.

_To: Edward Cullen _

_From: Isabella Swan _

_Subject: A Few Things _

_My dear Edward, _

_I know we've both been busy, but I think we need a quiet night to just talk about everything and nothing. We can order in or, if you'd like, I can cook, but the most important thing is for us to have some time to relax. I feel we haven't had enough of that lately. The wedding will be here before long and I'm sure our stress levels will continue to escalate as the blessed day draws nearer. Although I'm looking forward to the end result, the time between now and then seems a bit daunting and I could use your simple, loving touch to calm me, as you always have. I love you, Edward. Yours always, Bella _

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

_To: Isabella Swan _

_From: Edward Cullen _

_Subject: re: A Few Things _

_My sweet Bella, I couldn't agree with you more. I was in the office very late last night and again early this morning so I should be able to leave around 5:00 pm today. As much as I enjoy your cooking, let's order in so we can just relax and relish in each other's company. Becoming your husband is the most important thing in the world to me and nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, else matters. I love you more than life itself. I'll call you when I'm on my way. _

_Bella, you are my everything. _

_Yours forever, Edward _

The rest of my day flew by and before I knew it Edward had called and was picking up Chinese on his way to my apartment. The moment he opened the door my heart exploded in my chest at the sight of his luscious smile.

"Hi," I said, smiling shyly.

"Hey, beautiful," he replied as he gazed lovingly into my eyes.

Edward set down the food and literally picked me up, swinging me around. I squealed as a smile broke out over my face. I had been so stressed the past few weeks that this carefree action was exhilarating. Before Edward could put me down, I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him, snuggling my head into his shoulder. I inhaled his unique scent, as the aroma wafted over me, instantly relaxing me.

"Hmmm. I've missed you," I said, feeling content for the first time in ages.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, sweetheart," Edward replied as he walked with me over to the couch.

As he sat down, I straddled his lap, raising my arms, running my fingers through his thick, bronze-colored hair. I pulled his face toward mine and our lips met. Our kisses grew quickly into more, and Edward's touch set me on fire. I suddenly couldn't get enough of him, and it wasn't until much, much later that we remembered the Chinese food. Even warmed up in the microwave, it still tasted like heaven.

Or perhaps that was due to the Edward-induced high I was still riding.

And after we had eaten, Edward proceeded to show me again how very much he loved and wanted me. Apparently, I wasn't the only insatiable one that night. Eventually, exhausted and finally sated, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the sunshine peeked through the curtains, I rolled over and extended my arm, but to my surprise the bed was empty and cold. My eyes flew open when I suddenly heard chuckling in the background.

"Edward?" I called out.

"Right here, sweetheart," he said. I didn't realize how fast he came across the room and his lips were on mine and he was lifting me up out of the bed, cradling me in his arms.

My lips parted slightly, allowing his tongue entrance as he deepened the kiss. Before too much longer he pulled away, smiling as he kissed my forehead.

"I've got to get to the office, love," he stated, sounding a bit regretful.

I didn't want him to leave and I debated whether to try to get him to stay. I stared into his dark, emerald green eyes and simply melted. His gaze was intense, entirely focused on me.

"Edward," I moaned. "Stay." The word escaped my lips before I even realized what I'd said.

"Oh, Bella, I wish I could," he replied breathlessly. "But I've got a meeting I can't miss. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He grinned and my heartbeat fluttered.

"Okay," I whispered, reluctantly letting him go. I really needed to check on a few other things and the sooner I got started, the faster I'd be finished.

"Will you be over for dinner?" I asked as seductively as possible.

"Yes," he groaned. "Especially if you're on the menu." I giggled, smiled and nodded.

I watched as Edward, dressed in his dark blue suit, walked out of the bedroom. I heard him close the front door as I let out a sigh. I got up, shaking my head, trying to gather my wits about me. Being in Edward's presence always sent me into a tailspin of lust and desire and love.

The next few weeks passed quickly and without incident, so I slowly started to relax. I couldn't believe that we would be married in less than a month and there really wasn't that much left to do. I would need a couple more dress fittings and Charlie still needed his final suit fitting. I was thrilled with the alterations thus far as my dress fit me snugly, just as I'd imagined.

After changing back into my street clothes and checking my phone, I realized I'd missed a phone call from Charlie. My heart started racing – my father never called me unless there was a reason so I dialed him straight away.

"Bells." Charlie's voice exuded concern, worry.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I was close to panicking.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, but my suit's not," he replied sadly.

The sick feeling in my stomach was instant. I simply knew this was just another screw-up that had been initiated by my future sister-in-law.

"What happened?" I yelled, frustrated and nearly at the end of my rope. I couldn't handle another disaster.

"I don't know. Alice was with me the first time I came. She even spoke with the guy who took all the measurements to confirm he got them right." I could hear in my dad's voice how upset he was.

"Don't worry, Dad. Somehow it will be okay," I needed to reassure him and I had to settle down before I killed Alice.

Just as I was about to call the store to find out what had happened with Charlie's suit, something in the back of my mind yelled for me to call the florist. Alice had handled everything and I suddenly felt my stomach lurch when I wondered what else she could have done to sabotage me on what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

I wasn't disappointed.

The florist, it seemed, had canceled my order. Supposedly, I had called to advise them that there was no longer going to be a wedding so all the information about my nuptials had been erased from the computer. All evidence that I'd ever chosen flowers had disappeared. There was nothing at all. I felt the panic as it began to wash over me, consuming me and pulling me under.

I valiantly fought the sickening feelings, recalling my words to Edward that all that mattered was the end result. This latest setback wouldn't be the end of the world so after taking a few deep, cleansing breaths, I called Edward. Although he probably didn't care, he needed to know that there most likely wouldn't be flowers at our wedding or reception.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but on top of everything else that's gone wrong the past few weeks, I just learned that the florist doesn't have any record of our wedding so there won't be any flowers," I sighed, feeling slightly defeated.

"Bella, sweetheart, it doesn't matter to me, but I can hear the disappointment in your voice. I'll call Alice right away – "

"No!" I nearly shouted and fought to control my voice.

"I'll call them back and try to speak with Victoria. She's the person Alice and I dealt with originally. I just wanted you to know that I may be without a bouquet, but I'll still be walking down the aisle to you. If all else fails, I'll carry a single rose from my father's garden," I replied, trying to calm down.

"Don't worry about a thing," Edward said lovingly, trying to reassure me. "All that matters is you and me and that we're getting married."

He was right. I could handle anything as long as he was by my side.

"I love you, Edward," I said, suddenly feeling much better.

"As I love you," he replied before hanging up.

I called the florist back. Much to my surprise, although they weren't able to accommodate all my requests, most of what I wanted was doable so it seemed we'd have at least some flowers after all. I wasn't sure if Edward had called Alice, but just as I had stated to both Mr. James and Laurent, if anyone other than me called with changes or cancellations, they were to call me at once.

There was no longer any doubt in my mind that Alice was sabotaging the wedding, but I wasn't quite ready to face her yet. I had no earthly idea why she would do such a horrid thing, considering she was not only ruining things for me, but for her twin brother as well. Her _brother_.

None of this made any sense. All the mishaps had been cleared up, even the mess with Charlie's suit and my mother's airplane tickets. So far, every problem had received some sort of resolution and I really wanted solid proof before I voiced my suspicions to anyone. It would greatly upset Edward to find out his twin sister hated me after she had initially seemed to be so welcoming. I wanted to put off the inevitable as long as possible.

With each passing day, I waited for some other problem to arise, but to my surprise and tentative relief, all was quiet on the home-front. Soon, it was just two days before the wedding. I'd called the florist and the bakery to confirm one last time that everything was in order and much to my complete amazement, everything was as I had ordered. Renee and Phil had their tickets and Charlie's replacement suit had arrived. Edward's wedding bands were hidden away safely in my drawer and my wedding dress was hanging in my closet.

I chanced a sigh of relief, and allowed myself to relax just a little.

Tonight was to be the night of my bachelorette party. I had stated unequivocally on several occasions that I didn't want or need any such thing because I was more than happy to be getting married, but Alice had been persistent, eventually causing me to give in. It was hard to fight against Alice. She had even insisted on coming to my place to help me get ready and no matter how many times I told her that I was perfectly capable of getting dressed myself, she showed up just as I was drying my hair.

"Alice, I'm fine," I said, not wanting her to go anywhere near my bedroom. All my wedding items were safe and secure and I didn't want anything to happen to them at this point.

"Of course you are," she replied sheepishly. "But I can make you gorgeous!" she squealed.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice had me in the bathroom, applying my makeup and styling my hair. I had to admit when I looked in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. Alice, for all the things I had mentally accused her of doing, was a complete artist when it came to hair and make up. I had never looked so good.

As I returned to my bedroom to change, I noticed my closet door slightly ajar. I didn't immediately panic because I had been in my closet right before Alice's arrival, however, deep down in my core I knew something was horribly wrong. I fearfully threw open the closet door and to my horror, the bag containing my wedding gown was hanging in shreds, as was my dress inside it. The beautiful gown I had chosen was in tatters, deep gashes littering the fabric.

No longer able to maintain my composure, I screamed before falling backward onto the floor. I sat in complete shock, unable to move or breathe, staring at the remnants of my wedding dress when suddenly a crazed-looking Alice stood over me, holding a very sharp pair of shears.

The expression in her eyes was terrifying, her face a flat mask, void of any expression but pure hatred.

"Alice, what have you done?" I cried as I tried to scramble away from her.

"I made some improvements to your dress, whore." She smiled evilly and my heart skipped a beat. "It looks so much better now, so much more fitting for the ugly slut you are."

"Why?" I gasped as she stepped closer, spitting with disgust and hate, her pixie face contorted in rage.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You stole my brother from me!" she shrieked. "We were like one person, always together, until you came along."

Her eyes were wild with hate and the sinister look on her face was unbelievably frightening. I'd never seen anyone or anything look so menacing _ever_. I had nowhere to go as Alice backed me into a corner. I knew I was taller than she was, but she would get in a few good swipes before I'd be able to get up on my own two feet, and the scissors she held in her hand appeared razor sharp. I tried to think of something to say, anything to keep her from attacking me, but I was completely dumbfounded, my mind unable to make sense out of the scene playing out before me.

Suddenly I was overcome by fury, no longer able to hold back my tongue.

"I knew it! It _was_ you all along," I screamed. "You've been trying to ruin this wedding from day one."

"Yessss," she hissed as her eyes narrowed, appearing almost snake-like. "If only you would've let everything be. If only you wouldn't have discovered and corrected all the problems I created, perhaps I would have allowed you to live. But now..."

She paused, raising her hand high above her head, looking at me as if I was a bug she needed to crush under her feet.

"Now I won't. You deserve to die for taking my brother, for making him fall in love with you and forget all about me. And when you're dead, he will turn to me to console him. How very sad it will be, how utterly tragic...his bride-to-be fell into her scissors after ruining her own wedding dress. He'll think you've gone crazy and he'll need me to help him through his grief. He'll need me..._me_."

Alice was babbling manically as she stepped forward again. "Just like he's always needed me, only me. He doesn't need a whore like you."

She moved another step closer and I screamed again, cowering on the floor as I covered my face with my arms, tensing, knowing they would take a blow, but hoping that once Alice had fallen forward in her attempt to harm me that I'd be able to stand up while she was down. Just then the front door slammed open.

"Bella!" I heard the voice of my angel, coming to save me in the nick of time.

"Alice," another voice rang out. It was a sweet, calming voice. Esme.

Rushing footsteps. The bedroom door flew open.

"No!" Alice screeched, bringing her hand down just as Edward appeared behind her, roughly grabbing her by the waist and taking the shears from her hands. He looked at me with sad eyes, a sorrowful expression on his face.

Esme appeared as quickly as Edward had, running over to me while Edward maintained his control over his mentally deranged sister. Alice was kicking and screaming as he dragged her out of the room, dropping the scissors on my desk as if they had burned his hand.

"Bella dear, are you okay?" Esme asked quietly as Alice wailed in the other room.

"How did you know?" I asked, suddenly feeling totally and utterly exhausted as the adrenaline receded. "Edward and I had noticed changes in Alice for quite some time, but it was Jasper who found her journal." Esme cringed at this admission. "I'm so sorry."

"What did it say?" I inquired hesitantly.

"Let's just say it was full of plans and schemes to get rid of you," Esme sighed, shaking her head. "I'm not sure what happened, but something caused Alice to snap. You'll both be safe now."

I heard sirens nearby.

"She'll be hospitalized and taken care of," Esme said sadly, standing up to tend to her maniacal daughter.

Too afraid to move, I sat on the floor, huddled in the corner. I wasn't sure if after all was said and done whether or not Edward would still want to marry me. It was my presence in his life after all that had driven his sister insane. How would he be able to look at me, let alone marry me?

I wanted to stay in my room, hide myself and pretend like none of this had happened, but eventually I found the strength to get up. I could hear quite the commotion in my living room and as I made my way down the hall, two strong arms wrapped around me. I immediately felt peace and love as I leaned into his warm embrace for a moment, and then turned to face him.

"Bella," he whispered softly. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to believe you." He looked down, ashamed. "I just didn't fully realize what she was doing. My own sister..."

"It's okay," I answered quietly as I gently touched his cheek, leaning my head against his chest. "Who would have ever thought she was behind all this?"

Well, I had but I wasn't about to let him know that. At least not yet.

"God, Bella," he whimpered. "To see her standing above you like that, to know she was trying to kill you, to take from me what I love more than anything in this world..." His arms tightened around me as he kissed my hair.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Bella. I love you, so much, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through this."

Edward lifted my face to his, staring deeply into my eyes and lowered his head. Just as his lips moved slowly and softly against mine I was startled by a noise I couldn't quite place. If I hadn't known better, I would have sworn some wild animal had invaded my apartment as inhuman growling echoed through the rooms.

I looked at Edward and we both moved towards the living room. As we turned the corner, Alice was being hauled off, kicking and screaming as she was restrained by several men. Apparently she was so out of control they'd brought a straitjacket but couldn't get it on her since she was struggling against them so hard.

"LET ME GO, ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL HER! SHE STOLE MY BROTHER FROM ME! I'LL FINISH HER! DAMMIT, LET ME GO! YOU'RE DEAD, BELLA, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE! YOU NEED TO DIE!"

I could hear her screaming all the way down the hall until they must have moved into the elevator because the sounds cut off. Drained and dazed, I shook my head, slumping into the couch as she vanished from sight. Instantly Edward was at my side, pulling me into his arms, kissing my hair. I looked up at him and the sadness in his eyes matched mine. Where would we go from here?

"Hey," he said with a sad smile.

"Hey," I mumbled around the lump in my throat.

"You okay?"

"I will be. Are you?"

He nodded, trying to smile a little.

"Well," he whispered, "I don't know about you, but after this mess, I really don't think we should go through with this big wedding."

My heart broke when he spoke the words I had feared.

"I understand," I murmured as tears sprung into my eyes. I tried to turn my head away as I wiggled out of his grasp.

"No, Bella," Edward sighed, slowly pulling me back toward him. "You're misunderstanding me. I still want to marry you, silly girl, more than anything in the world. I love you. Now more than ever. I just think that with what happened here today, none of us are ready for a huge wedding extravaganza."

"What are you saying?" There was a small blossom of hope starting to grow in my chest.

"I'm saying that we should do what you wanted from the start. What you kept reminding me of. That this is about you and me."

"Okay..." I drew out the word.

"Let's go to Vegas," he said before leaning down and kissing me again.

And that was just what we did.

* * *

Endnote: Please leave a review. If you liked our story, please vote for us in the contest. Thank you for reading!


End file.
